A Wish Granted
by crazyclamp
Summary: As they kissed all they can think about was how thankful they are for their their dreams had became true... And their wish was granted... My attempt of a proper TRC ending... :) the real ending was so sad that's why...


**Disclaimer: If I own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles I wouldn't be writing any fanfictions here. Right?**

* * *

**A one-shot fiction...  
**

* * *

**A Wish Granted  
**

* * *

A good few years had passed since the princess of the Clow Country arrived safely with her peers. It was an event to celebrate since the safety of the princess is very important to every citizen of the said country. What makes the princess very important is that she is to become the next priestess of the country and that's not the only reason, she's very important because she shows her love to everybody. She's a very kind princess and the citizens see her smile as a light and ray of hope especially in times of darkness.

In exchange for the princess' kindness, the citizens always prepare a feast every time she celebrates her birthday and even though she thinks she's too old for celebrations they still continue celebrating because it was their only way of showing how they love the princess.

As today was April first, which is her day, the people were busy preparing the feast for their highness. People holding Apple Pies are properly aligned in two different lines as they make the arrangements for the feast. The main dish is the apple pie since the princess was very fond of apples, but there are also different dishes that can be seen all over the long table which was placed at the castle's courtyard where the feast is going to be held. As they continue their work with beaming smiles, there is only one thing running on the heads of every citizen and that is to make this day really special for their princess.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

It has been years since I arrived back here in my own country. Also, it has been years since Syaoran-kun went to continue his journey along with Fai-san, Kurogane-san and Moko-chan. Being left behind is a very painful thing for me since it meant that I can never have Syaoran-kun stay by my side just like those days when I was with him, but still, I must do it because it hurts him a lot after everything that we've encountered. Even though, I still believe that one day I might see him again. That one day, I will be able to tell him again how much I love him. And that one day, I might be able to spend the rest of my life with him, although there is a possibility that these things will never happen.

"Sakura-chan." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw Yukito-san, our country's current High-Priest.

"Yukito-san." I replied showing him one of my brightest smiles.

He seemed to know what I am feeling this time since he looked at me with his unusual sad eyes. I may have given him my best smile but that doesn't mean that he can't see through it. He knows me so much for me to be able to hide something away from him. I felt my eyes look away from him and then focus on the window which gives me the full view of all the citizens preparing for my birthday.

Yukito-san continued watching me in silence as I stare at the vast space that my window could occupy. After some time he broke me from my thoughts which mostly contains Syaoran-kun's journey with me along with the others.

"Sakura-hime." he said with a pause. "Do you want to speak about it?" he asked without a hint of hesitation.

I continued staring outside while answering him with my thoughts. "I wonder what they are doing right now." I turned to him as he walked closer with his regal posture. "I mean, when I was traveling with them there was a lot of danger." I looked at him and continued. "I can't help but wonder if they're fine. I can't help but worry."

He was standing beside me now and he calmly collected himself to face the window. "Sakura-hime, I can't be sure, but knowing how strong they are... there is no doubt that they are safe." A small smile graced from his lips when he turned and faced me"They'll be fine Sakura-chan. You just have to trust in them."

I looked at him and smiled a real smile that came from my heart. He went to the door and faced me again before saying "Look on the bright side Sakura-chan. Now, Let's go. The citizens are waiting for you."

And so with that said, I went and followed Yukito-san.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

I've been travelling for months. Along with Fai-san, Kurogane-san and Mokona, I saw many things that I haven't learned about yet. I've experienced a lot of things during these travels. All of these experiences were great, but not great enough to be compared with those times that I have travelled along with Sakura-hime. Sitting outside, looking at the sky and the stars twinkling with the moon shining brightly, I can't help but think of Sakura-hime. How I wish I could come back and meet her. How I wish I could just stay with her and spend the rest of my days with her without worrying about anything else but her. But that seemed so far away right now knowing that there is a slim chance of ever landing at the country of Clow.

I have been staying here at this weird country for almost three days. People have been asking a lot of questions since this was their first time ever encountering people from other world. I guess that their world is out of limits for other travelers. We've been welcomed by them but it was not as warm as when the royalties of the Clow country had greeted me when I first came there. It wasn't the same. It just made my heart ache more for I always end up reliving the times when Sakura-hime had greeted me inside the ruins.

I looked at my window which is giving me a full view of the village and the sky which was full of glittering stars. I can also see the moon which was emitting a bluish white light. It was so pure like Sakura-hime. Funny how life has turned out for me and Sakura-hime. It wasn't though because it hurts and it really stings. Anything I see and anything I hear reminds me of Sakura. Be it a place, an event or anything. I really miss her. I hope that she's safe which I know she is since she has her brother protecting her.

It's already midnight and tomorrow we will be traveling again. My only wish for the moment is to be able to see her even if it's just in a dream.

* * *

Syaoran woke up the next morning and saw that the others were already awake.

"Syaoran! Ohayo!" Mokona told him when he tackled him giving him a hug.

Syaoran replied "Good morning Mokona."

Fai also greeted him a good morning. Kurogane looked at Syaoran and that didn't escape Fai's eyes. Fai knows what the boy is feeling at the moment and so does Kurogane but they chose to set it aside since their companion is obviously trying to dodge the subject. In fact, they too misses the princess as how Syaoran misses her but instead of dwelling in it they mask their emotions by giving off a happy facade. Now, they will again travel. Each with a hope to see their precious princess. Each hoping to see the beautiful face of the innocent and pure princess. Each with a hope to atleast see and hear her soft smiles and laughter again.

With all the greetings that they had exchange with each other they had decided that it was time to go and go on another trip as they usually do. They took in their surroundings for the last time and then poof- Mokona was again a white-winged meat bun and they were again sucked by the magic time travel and they were again traveling through dimensions...

* * *

The feast prepared by the citizens had met its end and the princess went to the royal garden ignoring her brother's suggestion of her going to sleep. It was already past nine and the moon was a perfect circle that was emitting a very nice and calming buish-white light and to make it more perfect there were the stars that are twinkling and glittering happily around the perfect round moon. She took in the fragrance of the different flowers that was surrounding her, giving her a very pleasant feeling. The wind that caressed her skin was the right mixture of coolness and warmth that she wants to feel. For her, the night was so perfect. But... Something was missing. For her, the night can only be completed if he's there beside her. If he's right there listening to whatever she might say. The thing is... He's not there, he's not there.

While continuing her thoughts a flash of light had covered her sight making her squirm and hide her eyes behind her petit hands. She heard a loud and hard thud three time and had again heard another thud but this one was a very soft one. She looked up and saw three men in cloaks. The tallest man wore a black cloak, the tall man wore a blue cloak and the shortest one wore a green cloak and the other one was like a stuffed toy. She stood there and focused her gaze at the man wearing a green cloak and the man did the same. She felt her heart beating faster. She can't see any of the man's face but she walked ever so slowly towards the man with green cloak. She felt familiarity with the man even if she can't see him. She walked closer and closer until she was a mere few inches from him. She reached up and touched the cheek of the man causing his hood to fall and revealing the man behind the cloak. Tears fell from her eyes when she saw his was him. It was him, the man that she was wishing for earlier. The man who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The man who always makes her feel at ease. The man she _loves. _He was in front of her.

The tears continued to fall and she leaned in closer to the young man and now to hands were caressing the young man's face. The young man leaned in closer and pulled her into a hug. With them seeming to remember only that time of their life, they failed to noticed their friends slowly walking away from them along with Yukito-san. They went inside the castle to give the two some time alone and for them to be able to have a rest from traveling.

Sakura cannot control her emotions. She was so happy for her night was completed. She was now hugging him and he was hugging her. The man whispered in her ear. And she listened very intently not wanting to miss his beautiful voice. "I missed you so much" he said. She hugged him tighter and she buried her face on his chest "I missed you more" was her reply. He chuckled at her reply.

She looked up and her gaze was locked with his gaze. She spoke her voice very soft that only the two of them will be able to hear. "Syaoran... Don't ever leave me again? please..."

"Sakura... I will. I never will leave you again..."

"I love you, Syaoran" she said.

"I love you too... Sakura..."

He leaned in and so did the princess. Their lips met so softly. It was filled with all the love that they had for each other... The love that they want to continue. As they kissed all they can think about was how thankful they are for their their dreams had became true... And their _wish was granted_...

* * *

**And here you go TRC fans! The manga ending wasn't an "oh so happy" ending and so I tried modifying it for a while. Hope you liked it... :)**

**Thank you if you ever bothered reading this. It's finally my sem-break and the best thing to do was post a new story... right?... Oh well... I have nothing more to say... Thanks again... :)  
**

**Actually... I can't decide about what to put in the genre... and so i decided to put romance.. oh well, if it doesn't fit in the romance category you can tell me and i'll change it... :)  
**

**-** _crazyclamp_


End file.
